captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Baseball Know-It-Alls
"Battle of the Baseball Know-It-Alls" is a Season 3 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the fifth episode of the season and the thirty-second episode of the series. The episode was written by Calvin Kelley. Plot summary The N Team pays a visit to Baseball World for a game with with the Videoland All-Stars, led by Bo Jackson. But Mother Brain is back, and she hatches a deadly plan to trap the N Team in the depths below the world while she and her minions take over the Palace of Power. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Note: Characters with the same number first appeared in the same shot. Trivia * Originally aired with the Super Mario World cartoon "King Scoopa Koopa." (In some regions however, such as Angleton, Texas, it aired with "The Wheel Thing" instead. The reasons for this are unknown. ) ** Probably since, as noted below, this is the only episode to feature the entire N Team as well as the series' main villains Mother Brain, King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard. as a result,some regions may have moved some episodes around out of order in an attempt to kickoff season 3 by having the first episode to include the entire N Team rather than risk leaving fans in confusion which was a desperate attempt to boost ratings for the series despite the fact that Season 3 already suffered from a lower reduced budget. * In the original NBC broadcast version, Kevin narrated the promo teaser for this episode. * Just like with "Pursuit of the Magic Hoop", this episode doesn't seem to be based on an actual Nintendo game - there are no baseball games for the NES that feature a Baseball Card King or evil baseball equipment. * This is the only episode of Season 3 and final episode of the series that features the entire N Team. It is also the only Season 3 episode to feature Mother Brain and her lackeys as the villains. * Final episode with Simon Belmont and Gameboy. * This is the only episode where Simon Belmont doesn't wear his normal outfit; instead, he wears a baseball uniform throughout the entire episode. * This is Gameboy's only Season 3 appearance. He has no dialogue in the episode other than alert noises. * While King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard are smaller but otherwise the same in overall design, Mother Brain's design is drastically changed in this episode. She's flatter, less detailed, is missing her tendrils, and generally looks goofy and cartoonish instead of threatening and malicious. (It's kind of ironic that King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard can still take her seriously with her new goofy, cartoonish design.) * Bo Jackson, who appears in this episode, was also one of the main characters of the short-lived ProStars, another animated TV series produced by DiC Entertainment. It aired in the same year and on the same network as Season 3 of Captain N. Errors None have really been picked up on yet. Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Plus One Animation